


Chains of love

by RedMushroom



Series: You give love a greek name [1]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Flash-fic, Gen, Modern AU, Student AU, friendship is MAGIK, nonsense qua e là, oh grantaire, whatsapp group
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 12:11:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10616658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedMushroom/pseuds/RedMushroom
Summary: Courfeyrac ha pessimi gusti in fatto di regali, Combeferre lo spalleggia e i Les Amis intasano whatsapp.





	

**Titolo** : Chains of love  
**Fandom** : Les Miserables  
**Pairing** : /  
**Words** : 795  
**Genere** : Gen, slice-of-life.  
**Rating** : SAFE  
**Warnings** : AU - Modern, flash fic.

**Note** : Scritta per la prima settimana del [COW-T](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/110444.html), team Ysmaros, con il prompt "Paura" per la missione numero 1. 

 

“Oh, questo è coraggio.”

“Ci mancherai, amico.”

“Non hai neanche un po’ di _paura_?” Joly stressa l’ultima parola come se Courfeyrac avesse contratto una malattia mortale, e pochi secondi lo separassero dalla fine. Grantaire ridacchia su una bottiglia, le labbra quasi posate sull’anello, mentre Bossuet tiene tra le mani un minuscolo pacchetto malamente incartato.

L’oggetto in questione è un regalo per il loro grande Leader, come lo chiama R nei suoi giorni migliori. Nessuno aveva potuto crederci quando Courfeyrac  aveva inviato la foto la dell’acquisto su whattsapp, tranne Grantaire. Lui l’aveva trovato esilarante, perché si può sempre contare sull’umorismo di un ubriaco. Combeferre, invece di rispondere nella chat generale ( _Party like it’s 1789_!!), gli aveva scritto direttamente un messaggio in privato, chiedendogli di poter partecipare al regalo e di dividere il prezzo per due. Vuole essere complice attivo della faccia che farà Enjolras. Ulteriore conferma che Courfeyrac può sempre contare su Combeferre, ma questo è un altro discorso.

Marius, seduto dall’altro lato del tavolo, era offline quando i trecentoquarantasette messaggi incriminati erano stati mandati; e essendo trecentoquarantassette messaggi, una volta perso l’attimo, una spina nel fianco da recuperare, non ha idea di quello che sta succedendo. Cosette, quindi, gli si fa vicina (le guance del povero Marius si tingono di rosa, e Courfeyrac alza gli occhi al cielo) per mostrargli la foto e elencargli i punti salienti della discussione. Come reazione, ottiene una risata e uno sguardo d’approvazione lanciato da parte del suo coinquilino.

“La sua ira sarà terrificante” continua Grantaire, a cui gli inglesi piacciono in base alle occasioni, ma che ha deciso di far sua la cultura del pre-drinking, e arrivare alle feste con la sbronza già preinstallata. “Temete, mortali, la palla di pelle di pollo.”

“Fatta da Apelle figlio di Apollo.” Jehan conclude, assecondando una logica tutta loro, consolidata nel corso di anni di relazione fatta di letteratura e brutte battute.

“Questa era totalmente fuori contesto.” Sbuffa Bahorel, che non ha nessun regalo per Enjolras, a parte la sua presenza, come ha già rimarcato prima, facendo imbronciare R perché _ha pensato esattamente alla stessa cosa_. Mentendo, ovviamente. Tutti avevano notato il piccolo pacchetto quadrato nella sua tasca, con cui continuava a giocherellare, quasi nervosamente, come se non fosse sicuro di cosa farci, con quella carta rossa e il fiocco dorato. Nessuno si era azzardato a commentare, anche se avrebbero potuto, e sarebbe stato divertente. Avevano meglio da fare che appesantire le pene altrui. Tranne quando si trattava di Marius. In quel caso, niente è meglio.

Bossuet, a quel punto, ripone il pacchetto di Courfeyrac sul tavolo. Il retro sala del Corinto è tutto per loro, quel giorno, e piccoli addobbi sono sparsi qua e là. La spesa, che doveva contenere dei cappelli da festa, trombette e un festone, si era trasformata in una catasta di pizze surgelate, patatine, cioccolati e coriandoli. Uno di loro, qualcuno che non aveva pensato bene alle conseguenze, aveva comprato un palloncino con la scritta “Happy Birthday”, ora lasciato galleggiare sopra le loro teste, appiccicato al soffitto. Sì, sono buoni neanche a tenere fermo un palloncino, a quanto pare.

Enjorlas deve essere sul punto di entrare in scena, considera Courfeyrac, prendendo una patatina. Non sarebbe mai arrivato in ritardo a una _riunione_ , e giocare d’anticipo sul suo anticipo era solo una pratica ricorrente una volta imparato a conoscere il suo carattere.

“Se posso essere sincero.” Commenta Combeferre, sedendosi al suo fianco e incrociando le braccia “Credo che gli piacerà.” Gli altri iniziano, da quel che sembra, a discutere di qualcos’altro; le bibite sono state aperte prima dell’inizio della festa, e nessuno di loro vincerà mai la gara a chi riesce a tenere più patatine nella bocca, perché quel record è detenuto da Bossuet da tutta una vita.

A Courfeyrac scappa un sorriso. Alza gli occhi sull’amico. “Credi che metterà la parte di cuore con la scritta best o con quella friend?”

“Friend, ovviamente.” Ribatte, deciso e quasi serio. Quasi. Quel tipo di serietà che maschera solo uno scherzo più grande. A Combeffere è sempre uscita bene. È colpa degli occhiali, lo fanno sembrare intelligente. Sebbene non sia solo colpa degli occhiali. Anche Combeferre ci mette qualcosa di suo, per sembrare intelligente. “È la parte dove c’è stampata la torre Eiffel, dopotutto.”

In quel momento, il festeggiato fa il grande ingresso. Nessuno se ne accorge, tranne Grantaire, che viene calamitato dalla sua presenza come una falena dalla luce; e, andando a fuoco poiché troppo vicino, brucia per prime le sinapsi che connettono il cervello alla lingua, diventando muto tutto d’un colpo. Di conseguenza, la sua presenza viene notata dal resto degli amici solo dopo un severo schiarimento di voce.

Tutti si girano. C’è silenzio. Poi si esplode in un tripudio di coriandoli e patatine:

“SORPRESA!!”

Enjorlas non è impressionato.

 

 


End file.
